


豆日卷

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Summary: 某人在喝醉之后，酒壮怂人胆（不是）说要反攻。然后……就……被日哭了。





	豆日卷

莱万一只胳膊环着醉的一塌糊涂的帕瓦尔，另一只手拿着钥匙艰难的开着门。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……我跟你说啊，我以前……”  
帕瓦尔也胳膊一抬，搂着莱万的脖子在那跟他说话。  
前半句还用莱万勉强能听懂的德语说，说到后半句又突然转成法语。

莱万无奈的笑了一下，这下完全听不懂了。

想到刚刚在啤酒节聚会，自己找了半天才在角落找到和穆勒一起喝的满脸通红的人。  
一个在那说法语，一个在那说连自己都听不懂的巴伐利亚方言，还聊的特别起劲，两人的手都在那瞎比划。  
把人给拽走的时候，帕瓦尔还用法语对穆勒说着什么，也不知道穆勒到底听懂了没有，就用手比了个ok。  
莱万也看到了旁边正在往这边走的拉姆，这才放心把穆勒一个人丢在那里。

“lewy……”

莱万把人放在沙发上，刚想起身给他倒杯水，又被帕瓦尔拉住衣领，整个人又压了上去。

“（用法语乱说一气）”

莱万一阵头疼，低头堵住他喋喋不休的嘴，直吻的他微微摇头才松开，“说我能听懂的话。”

帕瓦尔眼神有些迷茫，咧嘴笑了笑，用德语把刚刚的话又重复了一遍，  
“你知道我和托马斯在聊什么吗？”

莱万挑了挑眉，你确定他听懂了吗？不过还是很给面子地问了一句，“聊什么？”

“嘿嘿嘿……我跟他说，”帕瓦尔凑到莱万耳边，“我和你在浴缸里做过很多次……”

“……你真的这么说了？”

“对……”皱着眉头停顿了一下，扭了一下腰调整了姿势，又继续傻笑着说，  
“他说他回去也要试试……唔……”

莱万无奈又宠溺地叹了口气，“好了，你该去洗澡了。”

帕瓦尔眨了眨眼，“你是要和我一起在浴缸里做一次吗？”

“不。”莱万义正言辞地拒绝了。

“为什么？你不是也喜欢吗？”帕瓦尔依旧不依不饶。

“你喝醉了，我怕你在浴缸里出事。”

“我才不会出事呢，”帕瓦尔开始酝酿那一句话，反正自己喝多了，借着酒劲什么都敢说，  
“要不这次我来，你就让我上一次吧……嘿嘿嘿……”

莱万眯了眯眼，眼神危险地看着眼前这个满脸呆傻的人，“你说什么？”

酒壮怂人胆酒精使人反应迟钝，帕瓦尔不知死活地继续说，“你是不是不行，我那啥也不小，你不能仗着年龄比我大就一直上我，今天让我也爽一把……”

莱万看着他还在喋喋不休的嘴，觉得自己有必要用实际行动告诉这个人为什么自己能一直上他了。

“所以说……唔……”

莱万又堵住了帕瓦尔的嘴，手上也加上了动作，娴熟地剥光了这个不老实的人，衬衫皮裤扔的到处都是，微凉的手掌握住了他还没有太大反应的阴茎，轻轻撸动起来。

“嗯……”帕瓦尔轻哼了一声，也不甘示弱地勾着莱万的脖子，含着他的下唇轻轻撕咬，直到莱万的唇微微红肿才松开。

莱万轻吻了一下帕瓦尔还带着得逞的笑的嘴角，继续向下亲吻，舌尖划过他粉红的脖颈，划过他光洁的胸膛，直引得他轻颤不已。张口含住那已经硬如珍珠的乳头，绕着乳晕打转，又合上牙关轻轻研磨。

被这尖锐微疼的感觉刺激到，帕瓦尔侧扭了一下身子想要躲开，却又想走更多地向上挺起胸膛。

莱万松开被自己吮吸地比另一边红肿了许多的乳头，嘴唇继续往下，身体伏在帕瓦尔修长光洁的双腿间，伸出舌尖轻舔了一下他已经硬挺的阴茎顶端。微粗糙的舌面蹭过敏感异常的龟头，帕瓦尔猛的一颤，又发出一声轻吟。

莱万勾唇一笑，含住了那和自己相差无几的阴茎，舌尖扫过它的每一处，连带着下面的囊袋也没有落下，直把它全都舔地湿淋淋的。莱万不介意给帕瓦尔做深喉，虽然有些费力，但至少能让身下的人感到欢愉。

帕瓦尔微低着头，双眼迷离地看着莱万埋在自己腿间的脑袋，自己一条腿曲起搭在莱万的肩上，另一条腿就垂下了沙发。

莱万把帕瓦尔的阴茎吞到了喉口，紧致的喉口箍住龟头的感觉让帕瓦尔搭在莱万肩头的那条腿都忍不住绷紧。

我的腿真白。

不知道怎的，帕瓦尔脑子里突然蹦出这么个想法。

……  
……

帕瓦尔喝了不少酒，尽管这样莱万还是在那忙活了好一会，他才粗喘着抓着莱万的头发射了出来。

莱万用手指把溅到嘴角的精液抹到嘴中，看着眼前这个像只餍足的猫一样的人，手摸到茶几下面的润滑剂，快速挤了一大坨抹匀了自己的阴茎，剩下的一把涂到帕瓦尔的后穴，“该我了。”

晕晕乎乎的帕瓦尔还没有什么反应呢，莱万就挺着阴茎往他后穴里捅了。

润滑是足够了，沙发都被多余的润滑剂打湿了一片，但是莱万可没有给帕瓦尔做扩张，就这么直接往里捅，即使两人做过很多次，帕瓦尔也不太能受得住莱万粗大的阴茎。疼痛感让他忍不住想要推开身上的人，“唔……疼……嗯……”

“就是要疼，看你下次还敢不敢乱说话了。”  
虽是这么说，莱万还是放缓了挺进的动作，一只手又抓住他刚刚释放过有些疲软的阴茎继续撸动。

“啊……”帕瓦尔的手在莱万肩头留下几个小小的红印，在感觉他的阴茎已经全部挺到自己体内的时候，还没来得及喘口气缓一下，莱万就往外抽了一大截。  
虽然帕瓦尔还有些醉，但他知道莱万要做什么，张口刚要阻止他，却已经晚了。

莱万用力地向前一顶，  
“啊！……等……啊……呃啊……”

莱万没有给他说话的机会，挺着精壮的腰身开始一波波凶猛的抽插。

帕瓦尔刚刚才释放过的身体敏感的不行，虽然后穴还有些疼，但很快就被去雪崩海啸般的快感冲散，连带着他的意识也被冲走。  
他只能张着嘴，发出一声声浪荡勾人的呻吟。

莱万把沙发上的一个抱枕垫在他的腰下，抬过帕瓦尔的双腿让他缠在自己的腰间，双手掐住他的腰用力迅速地挺动阴茎。

帕瓦尔的呻吟被撞得有些凌乱，醉酒而泛红的胸口现在也因为情欲颜色又加深了几分，如葱节般白皙的手指紧紧扣着沙发，几缕小卷发被汗水打湿黏在额角。

很快帕瓦尔就坚持不住，在没有触碰阴茎的情况下再一次射了出来。  
莱万见他又射了一次，伸手握住他的阴茎，挤出最后一滴精液后，抽出了自己依旧威风凛凛的阴茎，转身坐在沙发边，把瘫软的人搂了起来，让他坐在自己腿上，两腿分开围在自己的腰两侧，柔嫩的股间正对着自己坚挺的阴茎，疲软无力的帕瓦尔只能趴在莱万的身上，下巴抵在莱万的肩头，任由他的动作。

感觉到怀里的人没有多少力气了，莱万双手托着帕瓦尔的屁股，借着刚刚的狼藉，轻易便顶弄了进了缠绵的后穴。

“唔……”帕瓦尔轻颤了一下，发出一声无力的呻吟。  
紧致的穴壁经历过刚刚凶猛的的性爱，食髓知味般的缠上再次顶进的阴茎。

莱万被这感觉爽的头皮发麻，托着帕瓦尔的屁股便开始挺动，把身上的人撞得上上下下地颠簸，粉两人的上身紧贴在一起，帕瓦尔肿胀的乳尖在他结实的胸膛上蹭来蹭去，莱万空出一只手再次捏住那坚硬的乳头，还抹了一些帕瓦尔刚刚射在小腹上的精液在上面。

莱万下身的撞击维持着悠闲的频率和速度，龟头在帕瓦尔体内到处乱顶，他是爽到不行，不过可把帕瓦尔折磨的不行了 。

“唔……不要了……唔……”已经射过两次的帕瓦尔只感觉自己特别累，穴口的皮肤被莱万的阴囊拍打的仿佛已经麻木，架在两人小腹中间的阴茎都已经疲软了，可插在后穴中的东西仿佛根本就没有停下来的意思。呻吟声都已经带上了哭腔。

莱万没有搭理他，这个姿势使得自己的性器直捅到他的穴口深处，每一次抽插都蹭过他的前列腺，手指还在他身上的敏感点使劲撩拨。

“lewy……我……不行了……我……”  
莱万听到怀里的人已经被自己操得哭了出来，  
用法语在那里小声哭诉。

“我行不行？嗯？”  
莱万侧头轻吻了一下帕瓦尔的耳垂，质问着他。

“行……唔……”

“还想不想上我了？”下身的动作丝毫没有减慢。

“不……不上了……我…唔…我错……了……不要了……lewy……我……不要了……”

感觉到趴在怀里的人身子越来越软，莱万又把帕瓦尔放在沙发上，他的双腿依旧缠在莱万腰间。  
吻掉他眼角的泪水，莱万又迅速抽插了些许次才终于释放了出来。

……  
……

放满水的浴缸里，帕瓦尔趴在莱万怀里，享受着他给自己清理的动作。

莱万看着怀里累得眼都睁不开的人，虽然心疼，却还是捏着他的脸颊，又问了一次，  
“还想着上我吗？”

帕瓦尔嘴被捏得撅了起来，白了他一眼没有回答，用仅剩的力气挺身亲上了莱万的嘴，又咬了他嘴角一口，才老老实实地趴在他怀里睡死过去。

莱万看着怀里很明显还没有放弃的人，无奈地笑了笑。  
想着他下次要是再说自己不行，  
不把他日得喵喵叫简直对不起自己的巨根。

不过……喵喵叫？  
莱万咧嘴笑了一下，下次可以试试。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能……大概……也许……说不定……会有第二章。如果……真的有第二章……那就是豆腐被日了。


End file.
